


Monster Romance

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12178941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 709: Snape's Library - The Monster Book of Monsters.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Monster Romance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 709: Snape's Library - The Monster Book of Monsters. 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Monster Romance 

~

After Kingsley’s remark, Severus thought he’d never sleep, but the combination of an evening fighting zombies and dodging Dumbledore’s pointed questions took its toll. He dropped off sooner than anticipated. 

His dreams were disjointed, and when Voldemort’s book Horcrux turned into a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters and tried to eat him, he woke sweating. 

“Bad dream?” Kingsley murmured in his ear. 

Severus shivered, nodding. 

Kingsley’s warm arms surrounded him. “Maybe I can help take your mind off it,” he purred, kissing Severus’ neck. 

“Maybe,” Severus sighed. And surrendering to Kingsley’s mouth and hands, his nightmares were forgotten. 

~

The next time Severus woke, light was peeking around the drawn shutters. Shifting, he eyed Kingsley, who remained asleep.

Moving the sheet to inspect Kingsley, Severus blinked. He was even impressive in repose. Flawless dark skin covered taut muscle, and his intimate bits were, well, intimidating. Severus’ mouth watered. 

“’Morning,” Kingsley said softly. 

Severus jumped. “Oh! I was…um—”

A slow smile spread across Kingsley’s face. “I saw what you were doing.” He reached for Severus. 

“Sorry,” Severus whispered. 

“Don’t be.” Kingsley kissed him. “I liked the way you were eyeing me. It makes me think we can…postpone breakfast.” 

~

“Postpone?” Severus hummed, pretending to ponder the question. “I’m not sure about that. I’m rather hungry.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” Kingsley laughed. He slid his thumb mesmerizingly over Severus’ nipple as he spoke. “Perhaps I’ll even dig out Grandma Shacklebolt’s homemade waffle recipe.” 

Severus moaned, trying to keep up his end of the conversation. “I…like waffles.” 

“Then you’ll adore these.” Kingsley kissed him again, a serious kiss that left Severus gasping and completely hard. “You’re sure that’s what you want right now?” he whispered against Severus’ lips.

Moaning, Severus wrapped his legs around Kingsley’s waist. “Breakfast can wait.” 

~

After another round of lovemaking that left Severus boneless and sated, all he could do was watch Kingsley through heavy-lidded eyes. 

When Kingsley sat up and held out his hand, however, and a hairy book flew into it, Severus frowned. “What in Salazar’s name—?” 

Kingsley grinned. “Grandma Shacklebolt is serious about her recipes.” 

“They’re in a copy of The Monster Book of Monsters?” Severus shivered, recalling his dream from the night before. 

Kingsley set the book aside and drew Severus close. “What is it? What’s wrong?” 

Severus shrugged. “That book was in my nightmare last night.” 

Kingsley hummed. “Tell me.”

~

Once Severus finished relating his dream, Kingsley nodded. “I’m not a dream interpretation expert, but that one sounds self-explanatory. You’re worried this Horcrux quest will consume you. It’s a valid concern.” 

Severus nodded. “I still have to do it. Regulus—” He paused. It probably wasn’t good to discuss one’s former lover with one’s current paramour. Even if he was dead. 

“It’s fine,” said Kingsley. “We’ve both had prior relationships.” His eyes met Severus’. “I don’t share, though. I plan to be exclusive with you.” 

“How—?” Severus sat back, blinking. “You _are_ a Legilimens!”

Kingsley sighed. “Obviously, it’s time to talk.” 

~

“Why didn’t you say?” Severus asked. 

Kingsley tucked Severus’ hair behind his ear. “I rarely use it.” He held Severus’ gaze. “I’ve never consciously used it on you.” 

Severus felt the truth of that to his toes. “Why hide it?” 

“Have you told everyone _you_ know?”

“Are you mad? Death Eaters are ridiculously paranoid— Oh.” 

“Aurors are, too. My superiors know, and my colleagues…” Kingsley shrugged. 

“You read me last night,” Severus whispered. “And just now.”

Kingsley nodded. “It’s the sex. Don’t you find it difficult to block people who you…have strong feelings for?”

“Yes.” Severus exhaled. “I do.”

~

“Right,” said Kingsley when their stomachs began growling, “the situation’s critical. I’ll make breakfast, you shower.” 

“Showering together could save time,” Severus murmured. 

“Then we’ll never eat.” Kingsley laughed. “Plus, I can’t resist you wet and naked.” 

Warmth settled in Severus’ chest. “No?”

“No. Now go!” 

Chuckling, Severus went, and when he emerged there was bacon, eggs, and stacks of waffles. They devoured the food, feeding each other. By the end of the meal, they ended up back in bed. 

Afterward, Severus sighed. “I need another shower.”

Kingsley smirked. “At least this time there’s no reason we can’t shower together.”

~

Once they’d showered and dressed, Kingsley tidied the flat.

“What’s with Shacklebolts and odd hiding places?” Severus asked. “You hide your lubricant in Hogwarts, A History, your grandmother hides her recipes in The Monster Book of Monsters—”

Kingsley laughed. “Wait until you see where we put our Galleons.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I’m scared.” 

Kingsley grinned. “I’m joking. As for the books…it’s a Ravenclaw thing, I suppose. We like books.” 

“So do Slytherins,” said Severus. “But you take it to a different level.” 

Kingsley began to reply, but was interrupted by Dobby appearing. “Master Severus! Master Lucius needs you!” 

~


End file.
